There She Is
by TinkerBella7
Summary: A moment for after the end of Windfall. Just a bit of fluff for a beautiful soul who loves Densi with all her heart. She knows who she is. So, yeah. Fluffy Densi just because I love her.


The first person Kensi saw when she entered the Mission was Deeks. He had his back to her but suddenly he turned around and she felt her breath catch. A smile lit up his face and he looked so unbearably happy it jolted her a bit. Then he was surging forward to offer her a coffee, rambling on before awkwardly breaking off when he realized she already had one.

Things moved fast after that. Kensi greeted everyone, Eric freaked her out a bit wolf-whistling at her, then they headed up to OPS, Deeks smiling at her as she moved to stand beside him. She snuck a look at him and her heart skipped a beat. He was glowing with happiness, and she knew she was the reason, which sorta pleased her and terrified her at the same time. She knew how much he had missed her, it was written all over his beautiful face.

But his smile had vanished when Hetty had separated them yet again, this time by keeping Kensi in OPS while Deeks went out into the field with Nell. Kensi had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at her friend, reminding herself that Hetty's decision was not Nell's fault. But it bothered Kensi on so many levels, most of all because she wanted to be the one out there, watching Deeks' back. Keeping her partner safe. Protecting him the way he had protected her so many times, such as finding her and bringing her home from Afghanistan.

Only she didn't want to think too much about those six days, she'd much rather focus on the fact that after five months she was finally back home where she belonged. So why the hell was Hetty making her stay behind when she belonged out in the field with her partner? A part of Kensi wanted to demand an explanation right this minute, but another part of her was afraid of the answer she would get. So she let it go, for now, telling herself she would bide her time and play by the rules and maybe Hetty would let her go out tomorrow.

The day dragged by, achingly slow, and Kensi was afraid she might actually die of boredom. But finally it ended and Hetty called Kensi into her office to let her know she was off the hook. Finally she could go back to work. Finally she could get back out there with her partner.

The smile wouldn't leave her face as Kensi thanked Hetty and walked back towards the team. Deeks seemed to sense her, turning from the others to saunter over to her. Kensi loved the way he moved, his lean body moving with a fluid, cat-like, grace.

Eyes locked on his face, Kensi listened to Deeks babble some more before letting him know Hetty was letting her off her leash. Deeks lit up, even after she punched him, and the happiness that made him glow so beautifully, held Kensi entranced.

"And there she is," Deeks said, looking like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Here I am," Kensi replied, unable to hold back a smile that felt a mile wide. There was so much more she wanted to say to him. So much had been left unsaid when she had been sent away, and she wanted to tell Deeks everything.

But suddenly they were surrounded, with everyone congratulating her for being back to field work and urging her and Deeks to go out for celebratory drinks. Which she managed to push off until the weekend by admitting she was a bit tired, given it was her first day back and all. So everyone had offered a good night before they headed out as a group.

Kensi walked shoulder to shoulder with Deeks, reluctantly parting ways when they reached their individual vehicles. She got in and drove home, hating the quiet and the solace for once. Making up her mind, Kensi took a quick shower, got dressed in jeans and a tank top before heading out again. For once it was still light out so she headed for her favorite burger place, then made a pit stop at a convenience store before taking the scenic route to a familiar place.

It took three knocks before Deeks opened the door, looking damp and gorgeous in only a pair of sweatpants. He was toweling his hair even as he eyed her with surprise.

"Can I come in?" Kensi asked. "I brought food." She held up the burgers and beer.

"You brought me food?" Deeks countered, still blocking the door and staring at her as if she had turned into an alien.

Kensi smirked. "I brought US food," she said pointedly, before staring back at him. He looked thinner than she remembered, she could see his ribs, but he was glowing again. Deeks would never had the bulk that Sam did, but he was still all muscle and sinew and beautiful lean lines. There was not one ounce of fat to be seen. He was gorgeous and sexy and all hers.

In the three weeks since they returned, he had been there for her in every way. Never pushing her, just being there. It hadn't been easy to accept his help, but Deeks had never faltered. Before she had left he had promised her he would be patient with her and he had kept his promise. Deeks hadn't just saved her in Afghanistan, he had saved her here and now, and Kensi didn't think she would ever be able to tell him how much it meant to her. He hadn't made her afraid to need him. Being with Deeks was easy in a way she had never expected. Despite everything she had feared about commitment in the past, for the first time in her life the urge to run hadn't kicked in.

"Come in," Deeks said at last, shaking himself as if he were coming out of a trance. He stepped aside so she could breeze by him, before closing the door.

"Where's Monty?" Kensi queried, searching about for the shaggy mutt. He had been a part of her healing in some ways, always a silent and comforting companion whenever she needed to be alone but not alone, which Deeks had understood even better than she had. He had confessed his regret in sending Monty away during his own healing process, going so far as to admit he had done it because he was afraid his issues might trigger the ex police dog's PTSD. Which had warmed Kensi heart, because his heart was so damn big.

Deeks took the beer from her. "Groomers," he replied, before handing one over. "I was going to pick him up in a few."

"Let's eat quick and I'll go with you," Kensi offered, already unwrapping her burger.

"You sure?" Deeks looked hopeful fished out the other burger and started unwrapping it.

Kensi nodded. "Positive," she mumbled around a mouthful of heaven.

They ate in companionable silence, falling into old and easy habits. Then Kensi offered to clean up while Deeks got dressed. It was short work to toss away the take out bags and wrappers, so she was done before Deeks. But it was only a moment later that he showed up in shorts, a white tee and flip flops.

"Ready?" he asked, reaching for his keys.

"Ready." Kensi was sorry to see him wearing a shirt, but at the same time he looked good like this. So young and carefree and happy. She liked seeing him happy because when Deeks smiled it was impossible not to smile back. So Kensi stared at Deeks and smiled, until he started squirming.

A blush creeping up his face, Deeks demanded, "Do I have something on my face?"

Kensi shook her head. "No. I just...I like looking at you. Like this. You look...you look good."

"Yeah?" The blush deepened, but it was obvious Deeks was pleased with the compliment. "You look amazing."

"Yeah?" Kensi echoed back at him, fighting a blush of her own.

Deeks nodded. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Always beautiful."

Kensi didn't know how to respond to that. Not from Deeks. She was used to guys complimenting her, but it was different when it was Deeks. His sincerity was so intense and the way he looked at her always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Kensi brushed past Deeks and opened the door. "Let's go get Monty."

"Right." Deeks cleared his throat then followed Kensi out. He closed the door then led the way over to his car. Sliding behind the wheel, Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled. "My car, my radio station."

"As much as I want to argue that, I refuse to be a hypocrite," Kensi replied, hiding a smile. Because, this time, she really didn't mind. Especially since another smile lit up Deeks' face. So the drive to the groomers was filled with Deeks singing to Bon Jovi and Journey, while Kensi resisted the urge to join in.

It was a short drive and once Monty was in the car, Kensi couldn't resist the urge to slip into the back seat with the mangy mutt, cooing over his hair cut and letting him give her doggy kisses as she spoiled him rotten. She had truly missed him, even though she had seen him just a few days ago.

Deeks happily played chauffer, surprising them with a side trip to the beach. "It's a beautiful night for a walk," he said by way of explanation, as they exited the car.

Kensi was content to watch the pair running up and down at the water's edge before Deeks joined a Frisbee game already in progress. One of the kids tossed the Frisbee into the water after the match, all of them delighted when Monty went sailing in after it.

"You do realize you just got him groomed," Kensi pointed out, as Deeks moved to stand beside her. They watched Monty shaking off the water before rolling in the sand.

"I do," Deeks replied solemnly. "And he looks good playing in the sand, doesn't he?"

Kensi reached for his hand, seeing him light up again as she tangled their fingers together. Sometimes she wondered how she got so damn lucky to have him in her life. To be honest, she wasn't going to question it, she was going to do her best to try and just accept that he was here and enjoy every minute of it. Squeezing his hand, Kensi locked eyes with Deeks and replied, "Yes he does. Um, but didn't you just take a shower too?"

Deeks hair was ruffled, his golden skin was coated with sand, and he had never looked happier. "Monty and I'll will just run under the shower when we get home."

"You have a pretty big shower," Kensi commented, letting her tone drop into a sultry whisper.

"I do," Deeks replied, his smile faltering a bit as he stared at her and understanding dawned.

Kensi nodded. "Do you think it's big enough for three?" It was hard to keep a straight face, but she held it, knowing he would get the message.

A soft smile curved Deeks' lips as he leaned in to kiss Kensi. She kissed him back, both hands tangling in his damp hair, drawing him closer. They kissed softly, deeply, the intensity making them both tremble until Deeks eased back, letting his forehead touch her own. "Three might be a bit crowded," he whispered. "But it's perfect for two."

Turning away to call for Monty, Kensi took Deeks' hand again as they made their way back to the car. "Let's find out," she said, kissing Deeks again before he slid behind the while.

Kensi let Monty into the back before slipping into place next to Deeks. Where she belonged.

She was back.

She was home.


End file.
